


Revelations

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Centaurs, Coming Out, Confessions, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, M/M, Magic Revealed, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Stiles had a plan.  He had a speech prepared and even a PowerPoint presentation.  After the night outside the Jungle, he decided that he needed to do this right.  He called all his friends and even Derek and told them not to contact him all day unless someone was dying.or:Stiles's day doesn't go according to plan.** No major violence.  Mentions of the Hale fire. No sex or smut. **
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 150





	Revelations

Revelations

Stiles had a plan. He had a speech prepared and even a PowerPoint presentation. After the night outside the Jungle, he decided that he needed to do this right. He called all his friends and even Derek and told them not to contact him all day unless someone was dying.

First, he went shopping for the perfect meal for dinner. He decided to fo go the healthy crap that he’d been shoving down his father's throat for almost a year after his father's last physical. As he looked over the steaks trying to decide between the ribeye or a nice beef roast, he was distracted by a strange smell.

Usually, Stiles would ignore someone with heavy perfume, but this wasn’t perfume. It was the pungent order of manure. It smelled like someone had horse crap on them, and they were getting closer to him. Instead, then saying something Stiles picked up the ribeyes and turned to leave, get away from the smell.

He didn’t get too far because the person was following him. Stiles tried to sneak a look at this person without alerting them. Sneaky isn’t something Stiles is good at. He grabbed a package off the shell and tried to make it look casual as he peered over the top of the box. He did, however, get a quick look. The man was dressed in old faded blue jeans, a brown and red plaid shirt, old brown cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat.

When the cowboy made eye contact Stiles stuffed the package in his basket and was about to bolt out of the aisle when suddenly he was stopped by a giant hand on his shoulder. Stiles jumped and let out a manly yelp. The man quickly removed his hand, and Stiles turned to face him.

“Sorry to startle you, but I didn’t know how to approach you,” The cowboy said, tipping his hat. “My name is Roy Preston, and I need to speak with Alpha Hale.”

“Then you should be talking to him.”

The cowboy chuckled, “See, I would if I knew where to find him. I and my kin went to the Alpha’s house in the woods, but…”

“It’s a burnt-out shell.”

He smiled, “Yeah. A few of us are in town searching for him.”

“That’s why you need me,” Stiles answered.

“As the Alpha mate, I understand your hostility, but we are a peaceful clan and are only passing through.”

Stiles didn’t know if he should correct the man and risk offending him. “How about this. I’ll pass on the message and if Alpha Hale wants to meet with you…”

The cowboy pulled out his wallet and handed Stiles a card, “Tell him to give me a call. Thank you for your time, and enjoy your tampons.” Again the cowboy smiled and tipped his hat the walked away.

Stiles stood there, stunned for a moment. Tampons? Then he looked in his basket and found a large box of tampons, the item he tried to hide behind. He placed the box on the shelf and the card in his back pocket. He didn’t even look at it until he was out of the store and back in his jeep.

He read and reread the card.

Roy Preston

Centaur Ranch

Mustang City, Oregon

555-025-9873

Stiles didn’t want to deal with this today. It wasn’t part of his plans. He’d let Derek deal with this. So he drove to the loft after taking his groceries home.

Stiles didn’t even bother knocking when he arrived. Derek would know he’s here. When Stiles opened the door, he didn’t expect to see Derek shirtless, sweating, and hanging off the exposed pipe doing upside-down sit-ups. Stiles watched mesmerized for a few moments, completely forgetting what he was here to tell Derek.

After about six more sit-ups, Derek grabbed ahold of the bar and flipped over landing on his feet. He grabbed a towel and wiped his arms and torso then drank from his water bottle. “Stiles,”

Stiles snapped out of his haze, rubbed a hand over his buzzed hair, and pulled the card out of his back pocket. Scott had told him that it was no use trying to hide a boner from a wolf because they all knew the smell of arousal, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

Stiles cleared his throat and handed the card to Derek, explaining, “So, I was at the grocery store earlier, and this cowboy gives me this. He’s looking for you.”

Derek looked at the name and smiled. “Roy’s in town.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, I dated his brother for a few months.” Derek shared, “We broke up because he found his mate.”

Stiles sat down on the couch, “Yeah, Roy’s said something…” Derek’s raised a questioning eyebrow, “He called me an Alpha’s mate. I’ve read about mates. About how wolfs have one true love.”

Derek sat down across from Stiles in the old recliner. “Stiles, there are things we need to talk about, but it’s not the right time.”

Stiles needed to know. He needs to tell Derek but saying it out loud was like finally admitting to himself something he was prepared to do for his father today but….“Derek, just say it. Am I your mate? Because ever since I met you…, I’ve learned things about myself.” Stiles's voice shook, but he looked Derek in the eye, “I’m gay.” Stiles stood abruptly and paced around the back of the couch, taking deep breaths as he tried to prevent a panic attack. “I had this whole day planned. I was going to cook a nice dinner for my dad and tell him. I even made a PowerPoint.”

Derek stood in front of Stiles, stopping his pacing. “Stiles,” He tipped the young man's face-up, looking into his honey brown eyes, “You are my mate. I know you aren’t ready for everything that comes with it.” Derek smiled, “We have time. We don’t need to rush anything.”

Stiles's eye teared up. “Derek…how?”

Derek pulled him into a hug, “I’ll deal with Roy, and you go have dinner with your father. I’ll be here when you're ready.”

They stood there, embracing each other for a few minutes, and Stiles couldn’t prevent the tears as his mind raced over the facts about mates. When they finally pulled apart, it was because someone cleared their throat loudly.

Stiles wiped his eyes and turned to face the new person in the room, “Peter.”

“Derek, I hope this moment of tenderness is because you’ve finally admitted to Stiles your feelings,” Peter smugly smiled as he sauntered over them. “If not…my bad.” He smiled.

“Go, I’ll deal with him too.”

Stiles gave Derek one a more quick hug before leaving the loft. He could hear Peter laughing through the open door as he entered the elevator.

Back home, Stiles went to work on dinner. His father would be home at five, and then at dinner, it would be the moment of truth. He had everything set up in the living room, his laptop connected to the tv, and a tumbler of whiskey on the coffee table along with their dinner.

The Sheriff arrived home right on time and cautiously watched his Son sit nervously on the couch. The meal of Steaks, roasted red potatoes, and fresh-baked bread looked like Stiles was preparing to tell him something important and wanted to lessen the blow.

“Son?” John sat in his old recliner, “Not that I’m complaining but what’s with the red meat and carbs?”

“Dad, I need to tell you a few things.”

John held up his hand, stoping Stiles before he started to rant, “If this is about everything happening in Beacon Hills for the past few months, let me first tell you that I know. The crap storm that you’ve managed to rope yourself into has been happening a lot longer than you know. Especially since the Hale fire killed Alpha Hale.”

Stiles looked as this father stunned; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You know!”

“Yeah, kiddo. Every Sherriff for the last hundred years knows. The pack makes sure of that and that there are a few extra special people on the force.” John winked as he pulled apart his roll. “I’ve tried to keep you and Scott out of it, but…”

“Scott’s a werewolf.”

John looked and his Son and sighed. “I thought so.” The room went still for a few moments, “I made a promise to your mother that I’d keep you out of this as long as I could but now that you know. I need to tell something.”

“Mom knew?”

“Your mother was born into this world. She was something special.” John watched his Son's expression as the words sank in. “She wasn’t human. She was a mage and the Emissary to the Hale pack before you were born.” John paused, “Son, I need you to understand that she loved you very much and that she knew that by having you, she was sacrificing her life.”

Stiles's mind raced then he raced upstairs to his room, leaving his father in the living room. After a few minutes of searching, Stiles returned with an old leather journal, “She gave me her spark.”

‘Yeah, kiddo. She passed it on to you.” John ran his hand over his face. “I blamed you for her death at one time, and I’m sorry about that. It was hard losing your mother, and I didn’t deal with it in the right way. We always thought that the pack would be here to help.”

“The fire.”

“Yeah.” The let those thoughts hand in the air.

Talking about his wife, about Stiles’s mother, was always be a delicate subject. Both men didn’t want to talk about it now, but they knew that one day they would have to. They finished eating in silence, and every once in a while, Stiles looked over at the book. When they had finished, Stiles's phone pinged for a text message.

**From Sourwolf:**

How did it go?

**To Sourwolf:**

I haven’t told him.

**From Sourwolf:**

You can do this. You’ve got the whole pack behind you. I'll always be here for you.

Stiles read that last message. It gave him courage, and he knew he had just to come right out and say everything just like his father had done.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m gay.” He blurted out.

John looked at Stiles crossed ways than at his Son’s clothes. He was dressed in an older flannel and baggy jeans. As the words sank in, John remembered the last time Stiles said something like this, and he disregards it as a joke. Then he looked as his empty plate and the laptop on the coffee table. “Ah. Hell.” John knew he messed up, but now was the time to fix it. “The club a few weeks back, you tried to tell me, didn’t you.” Stiles nodded, “I’m sorry for what I said. I hope you will forgive me. I love you no matter who you are with. Even if it’s Derek.”

For the second time that day, Stiles's eyes filled with tears. “Yeah, about that. See… wolves have mates, and I’m Derek’s.” Stiles sort of whispered and mumbled that last part.

John stood pulling his Son up and into a Stilinski hug. “Tell him I expect to see him for Sunday dinner.” John cleared his plates and downed the last of his whiskey.

Stiles didn’t sleep that night. The events of the day. The many revelations were on a constant replay through his mind. Mates. Mages. Spark. Centaurs. He was lost in his thoughts so much that he didn’t hear his window open or see the leather-clad man enter. He did, however, smell him. This was what made Stiles pull himself from his thoughts.

“Dude. You need a bath.” Stiles looked over the cowboy that was sitting down on Stiles's chair.

The man chuckled. “You know I would have thought you’d be more protected. A human that runs with wolves.”

Stiles didn’t even bother to get out of bed; he just turned his head and looked at the cowboy that was dressed just like he did yesterday in the store. “If you wanted to kill me, you’d have done it already.”

“True. I don’t want to kill you. I want to kill your mate.” The cowboy stood and pulled out a length of rope from his belt loop. Stiles watched as he tied it into a lasso. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the Centaur, “Funny; I was going to stay the same thing to you.” He slowly sat up in bed, knowing that the sheet was wrapped around his feet and that it would trip him like it did every morning. Stiles tried to make it look natural as he landed on all fours next to his bed. Then he moved as fast as he could reaching for the bat that he hid under the bed. Stiles twisted as he stood to bring the bat with as much force as he could to hit the man in the legs.

The cowboy cursed as he fell. He tried to regain his balance by grabbing hold of the computer chair that simply rolled out of his way. Stiles stood over him with his bat firmly ready to strike again.

“I thought you and Derek were friends.”

The man spits something that looked like tar from his place on the floor. “Derek, yes. Your mate, no.”

Stiles must have been taking lessons for Derek because he just raised a questioning eyebrow and placed the bat on the man’s chest. “Just who do you think is my mate?”

“Peter.”

Stiles laughed. He couldn’t stop himself. “If you think Peter is my mate and then that means you think Peter is the Alpha?”

John appeared in the doorway at that moment with his gun raised and pointed to the man on the floor, “Are you, alright son?”

“Yeah, Pops. I’m just going to call my mate, and he can deal with this.” Stiles grabbed his phone from his nightstand and sent a text to Derek.

**To Sourwolf:**

I have an unexpected guest can you please get him.

**From Sourwolf:**

I’ll be there in a few.

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, and his father stood next to him with his gun pointed at the intruder. “Dad, I’d like you to meet Roy Preston he’s a Centaur, and has a problem with my mate Peter, you know the Alpha.”

John grinned, “I think its storytime, Mr. Preston.”

Roy didn’t fight; he collected himself on the floor before speaking. “I encountered Peter Hale a few weeks ago. He said that he’s the Alpha of Beacon Hills, even flashed his eyes at us. He had the deed to our Ranch. My brother is a lawyer, and it’s the real deal. The deed said that the land belonged to the Hale Alpha. He wanted us to leave by the end of the month.

“Pre-dead, Peter.” Stiles didn’t feel the need to elaborate.

“Son?”

“Fine. So, Peter killed Laura became the Alpha then died after he killed Kate, and now Derek is the Hale Alpha. Then Peter resurrected himself.”

“Let me guess you don’t want to leave. So, you decided to to…what…kidnap my Son and use him as a bargaining chip for the deed.”

The cowboy nodded. “It was the best idea we had. Centaurs are peaceful. We wouldn’t have harmed him.”

“I know. I like to research.” Stiles stood ran his hands over buzzed hair. “How about we all just go downstairs and have a cup of coffee. Derek, my mate, and Alpha will be here soon.”

As soon as they made it downstairs, Derek was knocking. Stiles answered the door and then led the Alpha to the kitchen. “Roy is having a problem with your Uncle. It seems that Peter tried to force them off their land.”

Derek growled and huffed. “This is about the deed.” Roy nodded, “I remember my mother talking about it at dinner before the fire with your father. I was supposed to be temporary until the drought was over.” Derek sat down next to Stiles.

“We put the deep up as collateral at Peter’s instance. We have the money now to pay back the loan, and we tried to pay it back, but Peter, but he wouldn’t take it.”

“I won’t either, but I’ll give you the deed under one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Next time you come, just call first. My number is still the same. Also, tell your brother. I’ve found my mate.” Derek slung his arm over Stiles, pulling him closer than kissing his temple.

The Sherriff huffed out a chuckle then reached up and pushed Derek arm off of Stiles’s shoulders, “Not until we talk, son.”

“Dad,” Stiles whined as he rolled his eyes, and Derek chuckled.

In the end, it all worked out. Roy Preston ended up with the deed to this land. Peter reluctantly handed the deed over after Roy threatened to drag the wolf for a few miles behind him. Derek and Stiles survived the most awkward dinner in their lives. It ended with Derek promising that they could date, but everything had to chaperoned until Stiles was eighteen.

John gave Stiles a key to the trunk in the attic. The trunk belonged to his mother and contained journals and everything he needed to become a mage his mother would be proud of. Needless to say, no one dared to mess with the Hale Pack or Beacon Hills again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I forgot a tag. Questions, comments, and kudos welcomed.  
> This over and done with. I will not be adding to this.


End file.
